


Business Gato

by Brotoman



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon in suits, Innacurate potrayals of coporations, Job Interviews, Maybe sometimes a Hawkmon secretly wants to feel pretty, Other, Shame you don't just get paid for being a Digidestined, Slice of Life, Some elements might be included, Tri doesn't happen in this one, being an evil minon counts as a job, post 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotoman/pseuds/Brotoman
Summary: Feeling like she could do more to help out with the day to day of the Kamiya household Gatomon decides as a grown woman/monster/cat who was sometimes a puppy that she can pull her own weight and goes out in search of a job. After Myotismon how hard could a simple corporate office be?





	1. Why don't you get a job?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story. This was an idea I had bouncing around in my head for a while and felt with another August 1st fast approaching what better time to try and see if I could make that idea a reality. So I hope you find this work enjoyable or at the least not offensive.

"So how much do we have leftover for going out to eat again?" This was asked by Tai Kamiya, first leader of the Chosen Children, wielder of courage, best high school soccer player in Japan, and terrible at math, looking sideways at his sister Kari Kamiya, photographer, wielder of light, eighth chosen child, and one time romantic interest for a squid from a dark dimension. The girl squinted at the calculator the two had set down on the coffee table in front of them, the teens sitting on the couch in their families living room. 

"Well enough for really cheap ramen every other night at least." The thing about the two Kamiya siblings is while they loved their family, their mother was going to create the next threat to both worlds any day now with her cooking. So for them, plus even their father when the man could get away with it, using their allowance to buy outside food was how they could justify their mother thinking they just had small appetites. It also helped whenever Agumon felt like staying on Earth more the dino would devour anything placed in front of him as the only food he had standards for was the simple marshmallow.

The problem was that as they got older their allowance had begun to shrink and they were two of the few without a current source of alternative income. Sora helped her mother for some extra scratch, Joe had a job plus was already getting grants for school, Izzy had been the most successful at turning their Digital World experiences into a career even without finishing school to the point he had a plush office, Mimi was just wealthy, Matt's band was doing well enough that the wielder of friendship made more than his dad, T.K's mom was just too nice, Yolei helped out in her parents store as well, Davis did most of the cooking at his house now so didn't need to worry about buying extra food, Ken while having to recover his lost momentum post dark spore had set up a bit of a personal nest egg from his boy genius days, and Cody was younger than all of them so still had a larger allowance. 

"Well, sis looks like I have to go job hunting," Tai said this while he thumped his chest with his left hand. He was the older brother and a leader so of course, this was the best course of action to take. Hearing this though Kari rapidly shook her head no.

"Tai don't you remember, you said you need extra time to train for some national qualifier coming up." The elder Kamiya groaned with a facepalm. Even if it wasn't the fate of the world he still had a team of some kind counting on him to lead them and events like this are how you get noticed for going pro. Kari stood up a look of determination on her round face.

"Since you can't do it I'll just have to do it instead!" At this Tai scrambled to be standing too shaking his head hard enough to make his impossibly shaped mass of hair whip back and forth. 

"Come on sis you've got that photography club you want to be in, you shouldn't have to give that up!" So it would be likely to continue, each sibling trying to shoulder the responsibility and the other pointing out a reason for why what they already do is important and they shouldn't sacrifice the time they put into it. While it was certainly an act of love between family members, the likely hours it would take to reach the conclusion of no decision being made would get old. Specifically for the white and purple cat that had been trying to take a nap on the back of the couch.

This was Kari's Digimon partner and former minion of evil Gatomon. The cat Digimon in comparison to Tai's partner preferred living most of the time in the human world and as such had been subject to these debates between siblings before. At least for Gatomon, the Kamiya matriarch treated her more like a regular cat and just fed her fish escaping the wrath of the woman's culinary creativity. Still, her tail started to twitch back and forth in contemplation she did feel like maybe she could do more for her 'family' as it were. For it just wasn't this discussion between siblings that was on her mind. With large ears and heightened senses, Gatomon had also from time to time caught hushed conversations worrying about this bill or that between her partner's parents. While somewhat saddening at first Gatomon would just be grateful it wasn't anything worse she was overhearing. Still eventually as the Chosen Sibling's debate was getting to the point of wild arm flailing she opened both her eyes and spoke up.

"I'll get a job." Both Tai and Kari stopped talking and quickly their gazes snapped over to Gatomon. It seems they'd forgotten the Digimon was there. It was Kari who reacted first quickly picking up her partner with hands under her armpits and spinning her around.

"Gatomon that is so sweet of you to offer! You sure it is alright?" The cat blinked in slightly annoyed at getting picked up like this. Still, she chose to answer while choosing to have a demeanor that made her seem cool and unfazed, instead of tired and starting to get sore pits from being held in the air.

"Well it would cut down on my time bathing in sunbeams but I think I'll survive." Kari just gave a large bright smile at hearing her partner so willing to take such a step to help them. Though it was now Tai's turn to speak up.

"It's a nice offer Gatomon but are you.... even old enough to get a job?" At this, she chose to glare at the young man who actually took a step back, though he tried to be subtle about it so he didn't appear scared of the cat, while trapped in that gaze. Gatomon's reply was short if somewhat exasperated.

"I'm older than both of you." Which was actually true. For one unlike her fellow Chosen Digimon, Gatomon's egg being dropped in the middle of nowhere instead of safely on File Island caused it to hatch early. Then after that unlike the others who when hatched, "Just kind of bounced in a circle at various places" as Agumon once put it, had to go out searching and then surviving Myotismon she managed to become a Champion Digimon on her own. Add in the time dilation effect of the Digital World back then in comparison to Earth and it was the recipe for a grown cat, woman, holy being, and sometimes a puppy. Still, while Tai had lost his objections Kari had one last question.

"Gatomon, would you even be able to do a job in the human world?" The Digimon just shrugged as much as she could while still being held in mid-air by hands under her pits.

"Eh, after working for Myotismon how hard could a job here actually be?" Little did they know that statement was going to be a thousand times more trouble than any of them had suspected.


	2. Fashion Party

_Ok, so job experience is... _A sharp hissing noise escaped Gatomon's mouth as she sat illuminated in the dark by only a computer screen. Kari had allowed her partner to use her computer, after much debate pretty much every Chosen Child had a personal computer if just for the simple fact that they'd need to head to the Digital World in an emergency which was easier to do if they didn't have to throw their parents off theirs without even a moments notice, for the creation of a resume. It was apparently a requirement in the human world when looking for a job to have such a document on you. So far she'd figured out the issue of a name, it was admittingly somewhat heartwarming to hear all four members of the household agree that she could fill in Kamiya as a family name, age, which she would be careful not to reveal to anyone who didn't need to know, schooling, none though maybe she should have lied to count all the Digimon partners hanging around Gennai until the Digimon Emperor business started counted as some form of tutoring, skills, Gatomon still felt her fighting capabilities counted, and that meant only one field really remained. The issue being in order to fill it would be awkward, to say the least. 

She eventually decides to power through for now and gets this finished. _Ok, I'll try to not think about when I was Salamon and use after I digivolved._ During that time after Myotismon considered her obedient, she had started to be put in charge of many of the lesser Digimon in his army. So if Gatomon understood the terms that could be considered managerial experience. _I suppose it could be managerial experience as the head of a... diverse and high production environment. _Hey, that was working out so far, she hadn't even accidentally stabbed one of her claws into the keyboard. Though maybe at least one break to slip away and lose herself in a bowl of cream wouldn't hurt before finishing this...

* * *

"Look why don't you just go before we call animal control sweetie." Gatomon stood there for a few seconds truly working to resist the urge to clock the dyed blond woman that smelled like a chemical fire waiting to happen sitting at the desk in front of her. Eventually, the Digimon just turned swiftly around and walked out of another office building. This was the fifth place she'd been stopped shortly at the door so far. Waiting for a few seconds Gatomon leaps to make it to a nearby roof quickly moving to make it back to the Kamiya apartment. Some people stopped to watch a cat make an almost impossible vertical leap but not many, people that lived near Odaiba and in Tokyo, in general, were becoming desensitized to the sight of Digimon.

"I'm home." Gatomon padded back into the apartment her head held low. Both fortunate and unfortunately the only occupant of the apartment she could find was Kari sitting on the couch hammering away at some message on her D-Terminal. Hearing the door open and her partners call she looked over from whatever she was writing. 

"Welcome home Gatomon, any luck on the job hunt?" The Digimon just made a noise of general displeasure and hoped up to lay down on the back of the couch. While she did this Kari went back to typing on the D-Terminal. Seeming to be satisfied with the message she was writing the girl sent it off. Things continued like this for a bit as the seemingly rapid-fire conversation was taking place between her and whatever other Chosen Children she was talking too. It was fast enough that even Gatomon took notice from her current position of trying to mope. 

"Is there any kind of emergency going on Kari?" The teen girl shook her head and after a quick glance to read one last message closed the lid on the D-Terminal.

"No, well you see while you were out today I talked to Yolei at school about what you were doing and if she thought there'd be any issues. She then said we should get ahold of Mimi because she apparently takes Palmon out to do stuff all the time. You do seem kind of down right now so I'm guessing the job hunt didn't go super well but Mimi mentioned what might cause you trouble." Gatomon just squinted at her partner not exactly believing that Mimi might know some secret knowledge but at least leaving the opening to hear it out. Though she was a little annoyed that apparently, the knowledge of what she was trying to do was soon to spread to every one of the Chosen Children and probably some of the international ones as well. Yolei and Mimi together were basically anti-life to keeping quiet about possible gossip. Kari opened her mouth as if to speak but then turned a little red. The girl quickly looked around as if trying to make sure no one else was around be speaking in a whisper.

"Well I mean outside of being a Digimon Gatomon, you're kind of... um... well not dressed... at all." This statement just earned the girl a glare from her partner who used one front paw to grab the bottom of the glove on the other as if to clearly disprove her statement.

"Ok yes there is the gloves but I mean humans when going to look for jobs try to dress extra nice. So I mean on the one hand maybe you could try looking again as Angewomon?" This did at least merit some thought. Though as Gatomon pondered this the more she didn't like it. On the one hand, she knew being Angewomon took some energy from her and Kairi so while she wouldn't be fighting they'd still probably be more drained during the day. As well since it wasn't a comfortable base form for her Gatomon could risk suddenly dropping out of Angewomon and what if the humans considered that bad form to change shape in the middle of a workday. So she eventually just shakes her head.

"I don't think that would work. Besides if I remember the last time I was Angewomon in public I heard comments that implied I'm the opposite of 'dressed extra nice' in that form." Kari nods but then her eyes take a shine. One that Gatomon had to fight down the feeling that they spelled doom for the cat-like Digimon.

"Well ok, then Yolie and I thought of one more idea. Promise you'll at least give it a try." Then the girl did the worst thing she could do. She clasped her hands in front of her and made her eyes real wide, and also some how sparkling. Despite the strong force of will Gatomon possessed she wasn't able to just say no to Kari when she looked at her like that.

"I'll give it a try then Kari." That seemed to brighten up the girls day as with a squeal she suddenly leaped off the couch, grabbed Gatomon, and went to get her shoes and run out the apartment.

* * *

Gatomon should have known this would be a trick. 

"Eeeeee Gatomon looks so cute." Yolei squealed grabbing Kari in a side hug and shaking the girl. Gatomon was quick to take a deep breath. Mauling Yolei would upset Kari so she'd avoid it for now. Somehow through some convoluted chain, the most Gatomon could make out was that Mimi knew someone whose dad knew one of Yolei's seemingly endless supply of Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins, they'd managed to get a clothing store in a nearby mall all to themselves. Somehow complete with a number of outfits already made for Gatomon to try. Call her suspicious but she wondered if Yolei and Kari had been just waiting for an excuse to do something like this much longer than she thought. Especially since according to Yolei they'd already been paid for, though that could have just been Mimi's influence. 

"Excuse me though Yolei, doesn't the outfit Gatomon have on just look like what you wear to school?" That was Hawkmon who instead of being forced into this fashion show from any sane mon's nightmare got to sit in a chair off to the side with snacks. DNA digivolution partner or no he was also added to the list of people Gatomon was at least going to imagine mauling. Still, his words did have a point as Gatomon, standing on a stool in front of a changing room, was indeed dressed in a sailor fuku instead of anything that would be considered business wear. Yolei just waved a hand at her partner as if waving away his question.

"Come on Hawkmon this is a once in a lifetime opportunity we have here. Besides, aren't we all having fun?" Hawkmon wasn't sure about that as while Yolei looked ecstatic, Kari had her camera out to snap picture after picture while sometimes leaning into Yolei to coo about how cute her partner was as if it took away her ability to stand, Gatomon just looked about two seconds away from exploding. Speaking of that Digimon she managed to speak in a hushed growl. 

"Then why not just drag Hawkmon here once in a while?"

"Well duh Gatomon, Hawkmon's a guy he wouldn't be into it." Gatomon almost opened her mouth to retort but then looked to the side at the other Digimon. Despite her frustration it was an agreement that information learned about another Digimon during a DNA Digivolution was not to be disclosed by their DNA partner without their consent, Agumon had even somehow made a contract for all the partners capable of the feat to sign. So she quieted down and allowed the torture to continue. Besides, it couldn't go on for much longer right?

Two hours later it seemed there was no end in sight and the ways to be tortured were becoming more unique. Such as how Gatomon somehow found her self in an outfit made of all denim, including denim replacements for her normal gloves. Yolei was beside her self having to lean almost all her weight on Kari because of how hard she was laughing. Eventually, she was able to speak through giggles.

"So Gatomon... are you enjoying" another few seconds of laughter "are you enjoying your joutfit?" This seemed to send the purpled haired girl over the edge as she started laughing even louder almost dragging poor Kari to the floor as if the perceived humor of the situation was making the other girl lose all muscle control she had. The chosen of light just looked back and forth between her close friend and Digimon partner.

"I think maybe it is safer to move onto the last few things we have Yolei."

A couple more hours pass, at some point Hawkmon had devolved to Poromon and was taking a nap, the girls had finally started to pull out outfits that could be considered business attire in a few different styles.

"So run by me again why you prefer skirts so far." Gatomon just sighed not sure why Yolei didn't get it.

"Because it seems like they won't get damaged when jumping up the side of a building or get on top of a train if I want to get somewhere a little faster."

"Ok, but do you need to be able to do that even when dressed for work?" The Digimon looked at the human as if she had asked the most foolish question imaginable.

"Yes." Yolei had no argument to that and just shrugged. At least it seemed the Digimon was getting a little into trying on all these outfits and that was good enough for the purple-haired girl at this time.

'Well ok, outfits fit for insane vertical leaps it is."

Eventually, finally, it seemed the clothing adventure was finished as the two humans and two Digimon, Poromon had been woken up and gone back to be Hawkmon, left the mall altogether. When they did it was found that...

"When did it become night?!" Just as that was shouted both teenagers heard different kinds of beeping go off. Each took out a phone and quickly answered. The conversation was quick but it was clear both girls may have forgotten to let their families know they'd be out so late. Once finished both pocketed their phones. Yolie turned and gave Kari a quick hug before pulling out their digivice.

"That was fun Kari we should totally do that again if Gatomon is up for it. Digi Armor Energize!" In a flash, Hawkmon was replaced by his armored form of Halsemon and his partner jumped on his back to start the flight home. Shouting her own quick goodbye Kari took out her own digivice and seemed to just look at it for a few seconds.

"Gatomon if you need a minute to cool off I could take the train home. I know Yolei was a little intense in there." Her Digimon partner just sighed.

"It's fine Kari, you were wanting to help even if it got out of paw. So thank you, now let's get you home before your parents dump all the cream to punish me for their daughter becoming a delinquent." The teen girl just laughed and in a flash the armor Digimon Nefertimon took off into the sky with her human partner on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one jumps between a couple of ideas and technically we aren't at the title concept of the story yet. Though it most certainly won't be long now. I do hope I got Yolei right in at least some form, that character was always a little nebulous to me at times even though I do like her.


End file.
